Ravensong's Journey
by lRavensongl
Summary: Ravensong's Journey, is about her life from kit to warrior, and the wrath that was unleashed upon RiverClan, her clan. Ravenkit/paw/song ; She-cat, gray tabby, left black paw, tail tip black, purple/violet eyes. (Same kin). Ravenkit/paw/song's kin Stormkit/paw/heart ; Tom, tortoise-shell, white paws, dark blue eyes. Featherkit/paw/yowl ; She-cat, silver tabby, green eyes.


Chapter 1

Ravenkit scurried out of the nursery, hoping it would be looked at as a real feat. It was pouring and the gloomy dark night settled right above Ravenkit's head, it seemed. "RAVENKIT, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," Crowleap, her mother yowled. "I wanted to see the starry night sky, but then it began," she used her paw to show the storm. "You realize, you're just a kit, you can't go running off whenever you'd like, not even as a warrior, do you get the privileges to do such, do you understand, Ravenkit?" she said, as she began nuzzling Ravenkit, cleaning her soaking pelt. "Back into the nursery, you need to rest," she nudged Ravenkit in. "But, Crowleap…" she scowled. "No buts," Crowleap added. Ravenkit scampered in, and got comfortable, "I can't wait to use the sunningrocks again - oh, wait, those ignorant ThunderClan cats won't let us have our way, we'll show them," thoughts ran through Ravenkit's mind. She truly was tired, she let it take over her, and she was soon asleep.

Ravenkit ran out of the nursery, she was always the first kit up. As always, the warriors would be back at about right now, with fresh kill. She could faintly see warriors running back, "What, no, where's the fresh kill?!" she exclaimed. "There are enemy warriors fretting on our territory, we need to scare them with something," one of the warriors insisted. "Some of the kits are collecting shells, rocks, and feathers nearby," Ravenkit said aloud. The rest of Ravenkit's kin left the nursery sleepily, "Stormkit, Featherkit, how do you sleep so soundly, even during lots of commotion?!" she asked in a worrisome tone of voice. "Well, how do you get up so early?" Stormkit said mockingly. "We have a greater problem to assess, thank you very much, you two," Crowleap interrupted. Lionstar came out of her den, "I want Mossfang to come with me, and Owlpelt." They went and grabbed the kits, the ShadowClan cats approached, they came craving battle. "Mossfang, take the kits back!" Lionstar yowled. "Silverstar, this is our territory, leave," she insisted. "We're warning you," Owlpelt added. "Nevermind, you're kits aren't strong enough anyway," Silverstar replied rudely. "Leave," Lionstar said calmly. Silverstar turned and flicked his tail, "Back to camp!" he snarled at his warriors. "Owlpelt, you may head back, I'm going to remain here for the time being," Lionstar said with her back turned, she flicked her tail and watched Silverstar go back into ShadowClan territory. "Are you sure? I can stay if you'd like," Owlpelt replied. "You have to train your apprentice, Robinpaw, teach him how to hunt in water, and later, how to fight in water. Owlpelt nodded and headed back to camp. Soon, after being reassured that Silverstar would remain in his own territory, she too, headed back.

Ravenkit watched Stormkit and Featherkit fight; they were fighting playfully, of course. Stormkit pounced onto Featherkit, she pounced back on him in revenge, "I'm still stronger than you, Featherkit," insisted Stormkit. "I'm going to see if Owlpelt can help me swim, all the other cats can swim, except for the kits," Ravenkit said aloud. She scampered over to Owlpelt, "Owlpelt, can you teach me how to swim?" she asked. "I don't see why not, but – you must listen to me," Owlpelt replied. They headed over to the river. "Watch me first," Owlpelt said. She went into the river, and began swimming; Owlpelt was very swift and quiet. "The current can be very strong at times; you have to balance your body. "You try," she insisted. Ravenkit got into the water, and attempted to do what Owlpelt had done. She was swimming, she was actually swimming! "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the water. "Well done, not everyone catches it that quickly," she purred.


End file.
